1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air bag deployment arrangement for a vehicle seat.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicle seats may be provided with an inflatable air bag that deploys through a trim cover. Examples of such seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,045,151 and 6,237,934.